Consumers now expect to have access to many goods and services independent of the location of the consumer. Consumers demand access of such goods and services as commercial information databases, telemarketing services, and electronic banking services. Consumers that travel are particularly in need of such services since they are not able to carry all of their own resources with them when they travel. However, travelers are typically not familiar with local opportunities. They, therefore, are not able to access those same services that they might if they were still in their usual place of business or residence.
Heretofore, providers of information services have attempted to market their goods and services to consumers and travelers on a service specific basis. For example, commercial database and telemarketers have developed the "1-800" and "1-900" telephone services to facilitate access to a single database of a single organization. Likewise, financial institutions have developed automatic teller machines ("ATMs") to offer consumers instant access to their checking, savings and money market accounts. Each of these industries, however, face significant disadvantages with the particular approach that they have selected. Furthermore, none of the three industries has developed a system that is able to offer all three services simultaneously, nor are they able to provide their services directly to many travelers.
Commercial databases or any information service which bills consumers depending upon how long the consumer accesses the database are limited by several features. First, these databases are typically national in scope and provide access via a toll free "1-800" telephone number. This marketing approach precludes many consumers from knowing of this service without the service implementing a complimentary advertising campaign. This disadvantage is compounded for travelers who may not even be aware of the appropriate advertising channel to refer to ascertain database access information. Second, "1-800" numbers impose a financial burden on the operators of the database in many circumstances. In particular, when a consumer accesses the database, a telephone line is occupied regardless of whether the consumer ultimately pays for the service. In many cases, the consumer will dial the "1-800" number out of curiosity and will hang-up when prompted to provide a means for paying for the database. This access costs the database provider yet generates no revenue. Moreover, such services cannot provide immediate local services often required by travelers such as hotel guests.
Telemarketing services suffer from the same disadvantages as database operators. Also, telemarketers who provide food and other time sensitive commodities suffer the disadvantage of not being able to target a consumer by his location in many instances. For example, it would be advantageous if a food delivery service was able to target only those consumers that were within the geographical service area of the food delivery service. Such geographically localized services are particularly ill suited for the "1-800" service presently marketed by long distance telephone companies. Their local market area may not generate enough revenue to support a national "1-800" number, nor can such services provide adequate timely services in various local areas.
ATMs provide excellent service to banking customers in particular circumstances. Unfortunately, ATMs are expensive machines which must be located in areas frequented by customers so that the ATMs may be cost effective. ATMS are frequently limited by the financial institutions that they represent and therefore whose accounts they provide access to. Furthermore, travelers frequently are unaware of the location of ATMs, even should their financial institution be represented by a particular machine. Many institutions, such as hotels, do not have ATM installations, thus requiring their guests to travel to remote locations to obtain cash.
Therefore, a need has arisen for telecommunications information system which is adaptable to provide to consumers access to information databases, telemarketing services, and electronic funds transfer services. The telecommunications information system should be inexpensive, resource efficient and accessible to consumers, especially travelers.